


An Alpha's Care

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Orgasm, Sex, Sweet, Triggers, Warning Applies, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Worried Magnus Bane, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: "The pack never abandons an injured wolf, but in fact, they care for it. The Alpha will bring food for it, regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even provide physical and emotional comfort by immensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than ease the pain. They can be instrumental in healing on their own."AkaAlec was hurt by an Alpha and His Alpha takes care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O universe. Please be kind with me. ><  
> The quote is from Teen wolf and I couldn't shake off the words in my head so I decided to write one. It is not proof-read so there might be errors but I think I will fix them later. 
> 
> Also there will be trigger warnings ahead since the scenes could be mature. 
> 
> I have one important paper due in two days and I am writing this one. Ahaha ;w;;;  
> Do comment, leave kudos and let me know if you like this one. I might write A/B/O verse one dayy.

***

 

When his pack members, Jace and Ragnor brought in a blood-soaked, heavily injured Alexander, his beloved Omega, Alpha Magnus’s world was turned over. He rushed out angrily from the previous couch he was lazily leaning, took his Alexander in his hand and carrying him to upstairs where their bedroom was. Magnus laid him down gently, taking off his bloody shirt where he found a sharp four deep scratches were found on his pale abdomen. The wounds were deep and oozing with black blood, continuously bleeding out. Magnus took a sharp breath. He was scratched by an Alpha which was why he was infected by Alpha’s poison and not healing.

Magnus grimaced in anger and gritted his teeth. Alexander was unconscious but his lips were trembling in pain. They had just woken up a few hours earlier, snuggled in bed together until Alec kissed his cheeks, saying he had to go to the grocery shopping for food. Magnus offered to tag along but knowing his alpha mate had a tiring week with the pack, Alec just smiled and shook it off, letting him to sleep in more. He said it would just be a couple of hours and he would be back but this situation wasn’t exactly what he had expected. Now Alec was lying on their bed dying and Magnus was fuming with worries and anger. Who dared to hurt his Omega? Whoever did that was challenging his power and he would make sure they would have a pained death never to attempt his Omega again.

“We- we had called Catarina. She is on her way and would be here in any minutes now.” Jace explained, standing at the door in worries. He knew best not to be in the way of the Alpha in distress. “We have also let the girls know. They are coming down.”

There were poor whimpers of Alec when Magnus pressed a clean towel on his wounds with pressure in hope to slow down the bleeding. His body was shaken with pain and his hand desperately searched for Magnus.

“Shhh.. Shhh.. Love. It is okay. You are going to be okay.” Magnus’s free hand held onto his mate, locking their fingers and rubbing the palm gently to comfort him. Magnus leaned down on the bed, slided his hand under Alec’s body gently to scope him into his hands and comfort him. Alec’s hand held onto the caramel body and inhaled the Alpha’s scent which soothed him down his pain and fear. Alec was crying, silently in his Alpha’s arms.

“WHO DID THIS? WHAT HAPPENED?” Magnus growled in his two trusted betas. Their face grimaced and hurriedly rushed near to the side. His yelling had made Alec scared and whined in his arms which Magnus quickly rubbed his back gently to sooth him. “Shhh, I am here.. I am here, Love..”

“It was Sebastian. He cornered Alec in the mall’s garage and tried to take him. Alec refused and tried to run so he tried to kill him before he reached back to our territory. We saw him chasing Alec and he ran away as soon as he saw us..”

Magnus closed his eyes and clinched his teeth. His wolf was raging. He wanted to kill Sebastian and cut him down in half. He wanted to tear down the whole pack. There were footsteps rushing over and there was Catarina, his trusted beta healer shifting back to human form. Ragnor covered her with a slip-in robe and she gratefully let him dressed her up quickly before he sat down near unconscious Alec to check him.

“Wounded by an Alpha.. that’s why he is not healing..” Catarina tailed along his wounds. “This is quite serious. Magnus, Quick! Calm him down. He is so scared and it is stopping him from healing.”

Magnus immediately held Alec in his arms, letting his pale omega leaned onto his chest, soothing him gently as he rubbed his back and placed soft kisses on his forehead. Alec was clinging onto Magnus even when he was in excruciating pain and his eyes were tightly shut. Alec was shivering nonstop.

“Baby… I am here.. Okay? I am right here. You are safe. Shhhh.. I will never let anyone hurt you again. Calm down, alright? I am here.” Magnus tried to calm his baby, pressing their cheeks together and leaning close into each other’s body. A few moments later and when Alec had finally calmed down, Catarina took the opportunity to use some betadine on his torn flesh with a warning. Alec’s hand on Magnus body was tightened, his long wolf nails dug into Magnus’s body with loud groans and it broke Magnus’s heart to see his mate in pain so much.

“I need to make medicine for him. I need someone to get the ingredients.” Catarina told Magnus and he nodded.

“Rapheal and Simon are the fastest in our pack. Send the list to Rapheal.” Magnus ordered his second betas.

“And Sebastian? Get him. You have my order. Bring him to the basement. I prefer getting him alive and then we kill him. Take whatever you need. Take the strongests.”

“When an Omega is hurt, he needs the Alpha’s care. I need to be with Alexander. So I am entrusting you with the order.” Magnus nodded to his second betas and they nodded, Jace turning his head to take a look at his brother before leaving the house to gather the wolves of Bane pack to enter the Morgensterns’ territory. Magnus leaned in to cuddle Alec while he held onto his Omega’s hand to draw out some of his pain.

There were noises downstairs and Magnus got Rapheal’s scent rushing in. Catarina and Rapheal were working on the medicine. Alec’s long lashes flickered after a while as the sign of waking up and his hazel eyes opened afterward, looking up to meet Magnus’s golden eyes. He smiled slightly when he saw Magnus’s worried face and reached out his hand to touch his sun-kissed skin lovingly.

“Hi..” Alec greeted out and Magnus sighed in relief. Alec blinked a couple of times, confused with his body why he was back in their bed again and his stomach was feeling weird. Then, he recalled back what had happened earlier and began to freak out.

“Mag- Magnus.. I- I was.. Sebastian followed me.. “ He stuttered, looking into his Alpha’s eyes to search something.. Sadness? Anger? Disgust? “He tried to kiss me. I wasn’t- I swear I wasn’t. I didn’t let him. I didn’t let him touch me.” He struggled in bed.

“Shhh.. Alexander.. I know.. I know..” Magnus held his hands tightly, making sure he didn’t move much.

 “I ran away immediately, Magnus. I would never let him kiss me. Believe me. I didn’t let him.” Alec sobbed, tears rolling down on his face. “I would never let anyone have me other than my Alpha. Please, Magnus.. Believe me. It is only you. Don’t be mad.”

“Shh, Baby.. I know. I know. Don’t worry about it. I am not mad.” Magnus placed kisses everywhere on Alec’s face. “I know he tried to chase you but you ran away. You did so well. I will always love you, Alexander. Calm down, okay?”

Alec held onto Magnus tightly, sobbing on his shoulder. Magnus soothed him, gently rubbing his hair at the back of his head. “I am so glad you made it back. That is all what matters. I love you, Darling.”

“Love you too, Alpha.” Alec whispered back, still clinging onto his mate. Then, they heard Catarina carrying the tray of the medicine bowl knocked the door and entered the room with Alpha’s permission. Catarina handed the medicine bowl to Magnus, telling him to feed the medicine.

“Rapheal and Simon are guarding downstairs.” She reported to the Alpha.

“Thank you, Cat.” Magnus took the bowl gratefully from her hand and held up Alec to sitting down position to help him drink the medicine. Alec tried to drink it but ending up choking so Magnus placed it back on the table again, gently rubbing his back to comfort him.

“Sorry...” Alec whined as he caught his breath again from coughing.

“You have nothing to sorry about, Alexander. The one who should be sorry is him, and he will be. Just wait.” Magnus replied with gritted teeth. He let Alec calmed down for a while before he took some sips of the medicine in his mouth, pressing on Alec’s lips again to slowly feed his lover. Alec swallowed it with less rejection this time and Magnus took the rest of the medicine to feed him in the mouth again. The medicine had calmed Alec better, slowing down his rapid heartbeats and stopping the bleeding.

“It will cure the Alpha’s poison and slowly let himself heal again.” She added while looking at the two mates. Magnus nodded as he laid the pale man back down to the back, gently tucking him in with the blankets. His hazel eyes were cloudy and lidded, signs that he was going to pass out anytime soon but his hands were still holding onto his Alpha. Magnus heard voices of his pack afar from the bedroom and realized that they were coming back again.

“I think you should get some sleep, Darling. I will be here when you wake up. It is healing up nicely. You will be fine tomorrow.” Magnus whispered softly as he placed a meaningful kiss on his forehead. Alec nodded, closed his eyes and snuggled himself into the bed and blankets. “I love you, my sweetest. I love you the most.”

“I love you too, Magnus. Very much.” His mate replied tiredly, falling back to sleep, not missing the moment that his Alpha brought his pale hand on his lips and softly kissed it. He fell asleep with a small smile.

As soon as Magnus made sure Alec had completely fallen asleep, his face hardened as he got up to where his betas were waiting. Catarina stayed in the room with sleeping Alec. Magnus gestured Simon to care for Alec and watch over him while they were gone, and for Rapheal to protect them. He walked over to the basement where his packs were waiting, Jace and Ragnor grinning at him with pride.. His Bane wolf pack’s pride..

At the middle of the room was Sebastian, beaten up and tied securely to a chair. Magnus smirked. It was the payback time.

***

Alec woke up with a groan, feeling cold and dizzy. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Magnus smiling brightly at him and holding him tightly in his arms. Then he heard the happy squeals of Isabelle and Clary. He felt a slump on the bed as Jace rushed over near the bed to sit down at the other side of Magnus.

“Shhhh, Darling. Everything is fine. He can never hurt you again. I made sure of that.” Magnus grinned. Alec believed that and trusted him completely. He smiled and kissed him, full on the mouth which Magnus happily kissed him back, softly and gently. He was no longer cold. Everything would be fine and Alec thought of how lucky he was for his pack family.  
  
  
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to add a chapter.. :D  
> I might add short chapters here and there depending on my creativity, lovelies.  
> This chapter contains mature contents aka sex.  
> Do avoid if you don't feel comfortable with it.
> 
> After being busy for so long, I wanted to upload something for you guys.  
> I am in internship(6days a week) and also had to move my house so the last month was quite chaotic for me.  
> However, I hope to upload my ongoing fics very soon since my house has been settled. Thank you for reading. <3 <3  
> Do leave kudos andcomment below of what you think! <3  
> It is not proof-read yet. So excuse my typos. :'D 
> 
> ***

***

 

 “I think it is better if I look out the stew pot, Izzy. Help Simon with cutting vegetables, please.” Alec stopped his sister from adding a spoonful of salt into the stew as he cleverly took the spoon away from her. Isabelle grumbled and stomped her foot since she hated vegetables and loathed cutting them too.

“It is an insult! I work at our blacksmith place and you know how much I hate vegetable.” Isabelle stumped her foot to the floor and whined. Alec raised his eyebrows, eyeing at his sister and Isabelle knew better than to carry on her tantrum. She walked over to the table where Simon was cutting the potatoes. Simon waved her cheerfully and handed out some carrots for her to cut and she rolled her eyes as she picked one up.

“Hey, handsome. Busy?” Clary grinned as she approached him. She was carrying the roasted beef tray they had put in the oven two hours earlier. She just came back from grocery shopping with Jace for making desserts later. She was always the one to help Alec with cooking for the pack and they usually went along pretty well for years. She was one of the people Alec would trust with cooking.

“Not anymore when you came back, Fray.” Alec chuckled. Jace grinned at his brother as he put on plastic bags on the kitchen table.

“Shouldn’t you be resting? I mean today is for you and to celebrate your getting-well thing. Why are you even in the kitchen, Alec?” Jace questioned.

The truth was he didn’t trust his folks’ cooking. Simon could cook relatively but he put the pots on stove, went on star wars marathon or watched a movie on his phone and not checking his dish until it had burnt to charcoal. Rapheal, Ragnor and Jace didn’t like cooking.. they would rather eat a plain bread for days if they ever had to cook. Catarina was needed to take care of people most of the time. Izzy couldn’t cook and Magnus was mostly busy with managing the pack.

“I can help.” Alec shrugged his shoulder. “I had enough rest. I can help while you guys go to supermarket.”

“Just the vegetables left. They are almost done, Alec. Go. Go.” Clary shooed him off. Alec frowned but Clary giggled and took by his arms to the living room. “I’ve got this, Alec. You have done most of the works. It’s time to go rest, take a shower later and dress up for the dinner.”

So Alec was just left alone in the living room at the foot of the stairs. He rubbed the back of his head and made his way to upstairs where he just slumped on the edge of the bed. It had been 3 days since he was attacked and his pack was able to heal him. He was pretty much fine thanks to Catarina and his amazing Alpha but still, a few activities could still tire him out. Magnus was off to meet with his pack members, Rapheal and Ragnor, since the morning as soon as Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace came to make the celebration meal and said they would be back by the evening. It was almost time and Alec had to wash up.

He sat on the bed for a while and headed to the shower, washed up well with Sandalwood Shampoo and shower gel which were their favourite. He wrapped a towel below his waist and chose what he would wear for the dinner, ending up in a simple black denim shirt with his black jeans. As Alec reached the mid of the stairs, he started to hear talkings and there, the tall figure facing his back to the stairs was no other than his Alpha, Magnus Bane. He immediately tuned back as soon as he smelled his sweet Omega’s scent, mixed with Sandalwood. His lips curled up and his face brightened up as he saw him. Alec didn’t hesitate but rushed to his open arms.

“Aww, I’ve missed you, my sweetheart.” Magnus laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around his Omega and kissed his temple tenderly.

“Missed you too, Alpha.” Alec whispered. A little blank feeling welled up in his heart when Magnus broke away from the hug.

“Are you alright? Did you get some rest?” Magnus asked, staring into his eyes with so much love and pushed a lock of his black hair away from his eyes. Alec melted in it.

“Yes, I did. But I missed you so much.” He hugged him again, to which Magnus fondly chuckled and pat the back of his head gently. He thought it was adorable. They went for dinner, had a great fun while eating, talking and joking around the dining table.

“It is delicious. Biscuit, did you cook the steak?” Magnus asked as he cut a piece. Clary almost choked and she looked at Alec before answering.

“Ah, no.. Actually, Alec cooked the beef. He helped in cooking some dish like potato mesh here.” She answered despite of Alec’s eyes warning her to stop. She couldn’t help it. She could never lie or hide anything from Magnus.

Magnus frowned and glance at Alec with ‘what about getting some rest’ look. Alec sighed.

“Magnus.. Clary’s hands were full and Izzy wanted to help. I have to improvise.” He tried to joke, earning a glare from Isabelle. She almost threw a cherry tomato at Alec but Magnus stopped her with a warning glance before she was able to throw at him. Isabelle threw it into her mouth instead, chewing it with anger.

“I asked you to stay relax. What happened to it?” Magnus eyed him.

Alec’s eyes drifted to his plate. “Magnus… I am fine.”

Magnus huffed as he took a bite of his steak. “But no wonder it tasted amazing. Your foods are the best, Darling.” He whispered and Alec smiled with pride.

They had a great dinner time, talking and laughing. Rapheal, Ragnor and Simon helped with the dishes while the rest had desserts and fruits in the living room, watching a reality show together. After a while, it was time for them to go and the Alpha and his mate greeted them goodnight at the door.

As soon as Simon, the last of the guests had left, Magnus closed their door with a smile and turned back to his handsome omega. Alec was staring at him with a smile and Magnus came closer to hold him. He lay his head on Alec’s broad shoulder and inhaled his sweet scent which had always soothed him from every situation.. Everytime he saw Alec, _Home_ is the word he thought. Alec was _everything.. His love.. His anchor..._

Magnus gently nipped on his neck and Alec whined into it, yet leaning more to the other side, making more room for Magnus to tease. Magnus reached along to his jawline, planting soft kisses and nips on his neck until he reached his soft and plump lips. Alec looked at Magnus, with a bit of needy eyes, slightly lidded with lust from his teasing. Magnus leaned in for a kiss and he kissed him back on full. When Magnus broke their kiss, Alec was slightly huffing from breathlessness, his lips shining and glistening with saliva. Alec looked up at him and Magnus knew the last straw, carrying him in bridal style to their bedroom upstairs.

Alec yelped when Magnus immediately lifted up from where he was standing and his hands wired up around Magnus’s neck for support. “what is this for?” Alec asked as Magnus took the stairs.

“Saw you huffing and thought I will save you from the stairs.” Magnus answered.

Alec blushed with a chuckle and nuzzled into the crook of his bronze skin. “This is too much.” He chuckled softly.

“Too much is my middle name.” Magnus grinned as he placed Alec gently on the bed. Alec grabbed his head and pulled him for more kisses. Alec opened his mouth and Magnus’s tongue curved in, going in for sloppy messy kisses. When Magnus straightened himself up to break free from the kiss, Alec almost whined, fearing Magnus would get up.

“You have to forgive me, sweetheart. It is not that I don’t want to. Just that you are too much for my mind and it is acting on its own. I have to take a cold shower.”

“NO!” Alec whined and pulled him closer. “No. Don’t take a cold shower. You have me right here, don’t you? This is what I am here for. Magnus, kiss me more. Love me.. just like you do all the time.” He looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes, too adorable to resist.

“I can’t do this to you, my love. You have just recovered. You need rest.”

“Magnus.. What if I want it as much as you do? And I do. I do so don’t go away from me.” Alec protested. “And it has been a while. A week? I miss you. I miss it.. I miss you making love to me when I think of the times..” Alec blushed and looked down. Magnus saw a bulge under his jean and his eyes turned to gold-green, dilated with the fashbacks of their active love-making memories. He leaned into Alec again for a deeper and rougher kiss. Alec muffed as first but complied, returning as feverishly as he could.  

Magnus’s hands reached to his Tshirt’s buttons and undid them quickly. Alec’s chest was bare, toned and incredibly sexy to him. He pushed him fully on the bed and started to lick his neck to his chest.

Alec groaned as Magnus licked him up. His hungry gold-green eyes weren’t helping either , in this case, making him more aroused than ever. Magnus’s left hand groped on his chest and Alec gasped loudly when he took his right chest in his mouth. Magnus had just started teasing him, pinching and rolling his left nipple with one hand and softly licking, nipping on the other with his mouth. Alec almost screamed when Magnus bit on his nipple playfully. Magnus was towering over his body and doing things as he liked, totally dominating him. The feeling was too much. Alec thought he was close even without his lower body being touched.

Magnus got up, gazing up to his humble hazel eyes with his narrowed and sharp cat eyes, shining gold-green in the dim light. Alec took a sharp breath, almost unable to process anything when his Alpha stared at him like that.

“You sure you won’t regret doing this now, sweetheart? Because I can wait.” He asked him again to make sure. He didn’t want to trouble his mate who had just recovered from a fatal attack,

“No. I want you now, Magnus.” Alec pleaded and that was all what Magnus had needed. He took off the shirt and jeans he was wearing and also stripped Alec off from his jeans. Alec watched him as he stripped himself off. The scene was mesmerizing and he would never get tired of it.

Magnus took him in his arms and Alec moaned as their skins touched feverishly. Magnus kissed him hard and slipped in two of his fingers into Alec. Magnus knew Alec was already wet enough with his self-lubrication from all the kisses and touches. Alec moaned and squeezed the fingers inside of him. Magnus grunted as he was trying to prepare his Omega but his Omega was just so hungry. He hurriedly inserted another finger to prepare him and Alec arched his back, his head thrown back to the pillow.

“Hurry..” Alec softly whispered and Magnus complied, stroking his member a couple of times before he slipped inside of Alec. Alec shivered as Magnus entered him. He tried to calm down his nervousness and anxiety as he coped with the feeling Manus was in. It was always the first times with Magnus. Magnus spoiled him with kisses and nips until he got used to the feeling and a few minutes later then he started to move.

“You okay, love?” Magnus asked.

“Alec nodded. “Yea, It- it is perfect. You felt good.” Only then, Magnus sighed in relief as he moved.

He moved carefully and slowly but every touches hit his prostate. Every hit was ecstasy. The waves built up and roamed around in his stomach. “M- Magnus.. I- I am coming..”

“So do I, darling. Do you want me to go fast?” he asked as he intertwined their fingers.

Alec nodded desperately. “Please...”

Magnus thrusted in him faster and Alec was at the point of screaming. With one well-aimed thrust, his orgasm bursted and he trembled in waves. He ended up squeezing Magnus hard during his orgasm and Magnus winced as he came as well.

Alec tried to catch his breath back. Magnus lied down next to him to cuddle without pulling out yet. Alec held him tightly, still shivering from his orgasm and Magnus calmed him down gently by holding him in his arms and stoking his hair gently. Both of them had loved the cuddle moment ever after their love-makings.

“I love you so much.” Magnus leaned in to kiss his forehead gently. Alec smiled adorably as he accepted the kiss.

“I love you so much too.” He replied back and Magnus hummed, trailing along his backbone gently with his ringed fingers. Both of them are satisfied. Magnus stayed in cuddle for a while before he pulled out and wiped away their cum on both of their body. Magnus lay beside him again and Alec clung onto him, being extremely sleepy from his exhaustion. He chuckled as he found it adorable.

“I- gon.. na… sleep…” Alec mumbled with closed lidded eyes as he pulled Magnus closer.

“Good night, love.” Magnus kissed his cheek gently.

“Night..” He mumbled softly as he fell into sleep. Magnus watched him fall asleep. His precious... His world… The humble, caring and amazing pack’s mom, the Alpha’a mate, Alexander was everything he had ever needed in his life. He watched him sleeping peacefully and thought of how lucky he was to have Alexander as he stroked his sleeping mate's hair gently.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Do leave a comment below if you like to see more chapter of this fanfic! <3  
> Also, drop a comment for prompts too and I'll be thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Do comment if you like this one. Let me know your thoughts. It may be turned into an Omega verse serie one day.


End file.
